


Combeferre

by enjolfrance



Series: Love Grantaire [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolfrance/pseuds/enjolfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's letter to the philosopher written to accompany my 'I Should Tell You' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combeferre

Combeferre,  
I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, and I know that’s mainly due to you protecting Enjolras so I really don’t mind. I just hope you know I would never hurt him.   
I always looked up to you, it may not have been obvious but it’s true. You seem to have it all together, you stay calm even when I can see Enjolras is pushing you to the point of breaking and you manage to take care of everyone without abandoning yourself. You’re incredible. Those times I took care of Enjolras I would think of two people, my mom and you, because I knew if I followed what you two did things would get better.  
This is far more serious than I originally planned, I feel like I should throw in some joke and watch as you try to suppress a smile while Enjolras glares at me. I can’t think of any right now though.  
I feel so incredibly lucky to have called you a friend, to have been involved in your debates, heard your thoughts. You’re one of the most intelligent men I’ve ever met so the fact you would sit and wax philosophical with me for hours was an absolut honor. Even if our opinions on certain things did differ greatly I always enjoyed hearing your side of things and I guess in the end you were usually right, as always! (Although you have to hand it to me, sometimes I did get it right.)  
So someone is either going to kill me for this, (why I’m worrying about that I’m not entirely sure) or you’re already getting it on like rabbits so either way it doesn’t matter, but there is a certain curly haired mad man in this group that likes you. And he’s still alive so that rules me out. Just don’t lead him on, or mess him around because I swear to god if I find out you’ve broken my best friends heart or hurt him in any way I will come back from the dead and kick your ass into next week. Yeah, now it’s my turn to get all defensive... sorry!  
I managed to think of some humour after all. I must admit it’s getting harder and harder to keep so upbeat about these letters when I know exactly what’s coming next. Well, part of it. I would love to listen to your theories on what I’m heading into but by the time you get this I’ll already be there. I’ll try and find some way to let you know if you were right again.  
Please take care of Enjolras. I don’t want him to follow me too soon, you guys hold onto him for a while longer.  
Love, Grantaire. x


End file.
